Once Upon a Time
by Miliazer
Summary: So take heart in being born, making plans that you can't keep, that you've outgrown. You've taken this too far now; take me home. There is nothing to eat and there is nowhere to sleep in these four walls; you're so young.


Author's Note: This was a request made by thewriter8: "Good Omens prompt lyric (do with it what you will): So take heart in being born, making plans that you can't keep, that you've outgrown. you've taken this too far now; take me home. there is nothing to eat and there is nowhere to sleep in these four walls; you're so young."  
>Warning(s): Rated T<p>

Disclaimers: Don't own Good Omens.  
>Pairing: None, based around Adam Young.<p>

owo

Once upon a time, he had friends who he spent almost every waking moment with. He had his beloved pet, Dog, which always listened to every command he gave. He had the world he wanted to explore with all of them but he knew he was a very different boy. He started questioning himself when he first started noticing that everything that he said was true was really true. Even the things that what he said he was never really sure of, even the things that he knew were long ago never true. As long as someone hears what he says, it was bound to happen.

He started to worry about people finding out about his abilities, he had said to Dog that it would never happen. So it didn't. However, that did nothing to stop him from being paranoid of his friends leaving him if they were to find out about his uniqueness. He never said that it would never happen, so as his friends grew up, life made them change, made them want to make new friends, made them want to go their separate ways. So the boy screamed at his friends that they were never ever going to be able to leave him even if they wanted to.

Then it was true. His friends were kept very close to him, they just couldn't leave him no matter how hard they tried. They found themselves unable to leave this town. They realized that no other people knew they existed. They also realized that this boy was different; they realized what he realized a very long time ago only because they, too, were a different kind of special.

Now, this boy's name was Adam, Adam Young. He was a boy with very soft blond hair that curled just a little bit. Bright blue eyes that shone like finely polished sapphire adored his perfectly heart-shaped face. He stood nothing over four feet. He was only eleven, and he would always be because he said he never wants to grow up.

His friends were always found to be spending time with him, even if they were completely uninterested in what was going on.

They say you can make things happen, but sometimes you just cannot change one's mind-set.

Time flew by and his friends were twenty when Adam's parents started to question themselves as to why the boy never grew up. They thought it odd, maybe he had a disease. They left him be for another year before deciding it was time that they brought him to a specialist. But Adam said no, he didn't want to. He just wanted everyone to just go away and leave him alone forever. So they did. Even Dog and all the other animals had gone. Except for his friends, of course, he said that they would never be able to leave him.

When he found out what had happened, he became sad and started to withdraw from the outside world. There was nothing out there he thought was worth doing anymore. The dreams he had a long time ago of travelling from country to country to see more things died away.

More time flew by and his friends were twenty-four. Adam stopped leaving his room. He didn't need to. Whatever he said came true, so whatever he or his friends needed, he could just make it come true. At this point of time, it was also the first time one of his friends angered him greatly. Brian had finally brought up the courage to shout at Adam that he was weird, that everything was fake, and that this life wasn't worth living. He had also yelled that he hated Adam, yelled that he would rather die than spend his time here. Adam covered his ears and shrieked that if he would rather die- he should kill himself.

And so with Brian's own two hands, he strangled himself to death.

The blonde boy did nothing to will the corpse away, besides saying he wanted the smell to go away. Years go by and it rotted in front of the remaining three.

It finally reduced skeleton and at the age of thirty-seven, Pepper was the next to go. She had long gone crazy in her head and in those days, all she did was cry. Adam could take it when girls cried every once in a while but with her crying every day, Adam said that she best keep quiet or she would have whatever in her body that was making the sound would be ripped out of her.

She kept quiet for a day or two then grew frantic and starting crying and smashing up everything in the room, so it happened.

Wensleydale felt pity for Adam who never grew up. The only friend left decided that regardless of what happened, he would always stay with Adam who he had been his very first friend even with all the other kids making fun of him for being such a 'nerd'. Now, Wensleydale was, of course, scared of the things that Adam could do. He was smart one of the group, so he noticed that things were only true if Adam had said it out loud.

At the age of eighty, Wensleydale had to go. But oh, they had such a brilliant time in these passing years. Adam had held the old man in his small hands, cradled the shaky frame with as much of his small body as he could. For the first time in all these years, he regretted whatever had happened. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. He wanted his friends to be with him forever.

_Please don't leave me_. Adam had whispered with tears pouring down his face as he desperately hung on to his best friend.

Alas, it was too late and there was no one left to listen to what he said. So alone he was, with nothing he could do but stare at the broken furniture and the three dead bodies in his room while he curled up next to Wensleydale's already cold body.

And for the first time in his life, he wished that he could have grown up too.


End file.
